kavachfandomcom-20200214-history
Warforged
Warforged are immortal humanoid machines. Crafted by the dwarves, the Forgwen specifically, warforged serve a variety of uses in dwarven society. Whether scouting, fighting, analyzing, or just general servitude, warforged were created to serve the dwarves. Of course, they are not mindless automatons, and there have been incidents as a result. Warforged follow the celestials to the highest level possible, and are their favored people. In game mechanics ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Age. ''Warforged first started being made around 300 years ago. It is currently unknown what the maximum lifespan of a warforged is, though 250 is the age of the current oldest one. ''Alignment. ''Most warforged take comfort in order and discipline, tending toward law and neutrality. But some have absorbed the morality — or lack thereof — of the beings with which they served. ''Size. ''Your size is Medium. Most warforged stand between 5 and 6 1/2 feet tall. Weight and build are affected by subrace. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Warforged Resilience. ''You were created to have remarkable fortitude, represented by the following benefits. * You have advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and you have resistance to poison damage. * You are immune to disease. * You don’t need to eat, drink, or breathe. * You don’t need to sleep and don’t suffer the effects of exhaustion due to lack of rest, and magic can’t put you to sleep. ''Sentry's Rest. ''When you take a long rest, you must spend at least six hours in an inactive, motionless state, rather than sleeping. In this state, you appear inert, but it doesn’t render you unconscious, and you can see and hear as normal. ''Integrated Protection. ''Your body has built-in defensive layers, which determine your armor class. You gain no benefit from wearing armor, but if you are using a shield, you apply its bonus as normal. You can alter your body to enter different defensive modes; each time you finish a long rest, choose one mode to adopt from the Integrated Protection table, provided you meet the mode’s prerequisite. ''Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write Common. Subraces There are three playable subraces of warforged; the envoy, the skirmisher, and the juggernaut. Envoy As an envoy, you were designed with a certain specialized function in mind. You might be an assassin, a healer, or an entertainer, to name a few possibilities. Envoys are the rarest of the warforged subraces, and yours could be a unique design. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Two different ability scores of your choice increase by 1. ''Specialized Design. ''You gain one skill proficiency of your choice, one tool proficiency of your choice, and fluency in one language of your choice. ''Integrated Tool. ''Choose one tool you’re proficient with. This tool is integrated into your body, and you double your proficiency bonus for any ability checks you make with it. You must have your hands free to use this integrated tool. Skirmisher You were built to scout the edges of battle and outmaneuver your enemies. You are lean and designed for speed. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 2. S''wift. ''Your walking speed is increased by 5 feet. ''Light Step. ''When you are traveling alone for an extended period of time (one hour or more), you can move stealthily at a normal pace. (See chapter 8 of the Player’s Handbook for more information about "travel pace"). Juggernaut You’re an imposing war machine built for close combat and raw might. You tower over your comrades; juggernaut warforged stand between 6 and 7 feet in height and can weigh up to 450 pounds. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 2. ''Iron Fists. ''When you make an unarmed strike, you can deal 1d4 + your Strength modifier bludgeoning damage instead of the normal damage. ''Powerful Build. ''You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Created, not born Warforged, creatures made out of blood, steel, and magic, were created in the forges of the Forgwen kingdom. Their stone and metal faces, with deepset crystals acting as eyes, tend to convey little emotion. Those not from the Forgwen kingdom often say they are creepy creatures. The Forgwen find their creations to be the opposite. A sign of civilization. The warforged were created to serve the Forgwen, their bodies constructed for whatever desire the maker had. Whether that was warfare, scouting, or being a healer, the magesmiths of the Forgwen worked tirelessly: the sole source of warforged in the entire world. As they were created to serve, they make excellent servants, as one might expect. This is not to say that all warforged are docile and follow laws blindly. Living creatures, with souls to call their own, there are imperfections in the process and this has led to warforged refusing to serve, striking out on their own, even attempting to organize a rebellion though that never quite worked out. Today, the Vatainians can expect to see a small population of warforged in the Forgwen embassy of Vachin, and as a result, the Warforged are not unknown. It is considerably rare to see a lone warforged in the empire, though a leaderless warforged has been known to wander through. Goliath Envy The situation warforged lie in is similar to the goliath peoples. Both were created to serve, both follow orders to the letter, and both are fantastic at warfare and their servitude. There is but one difference, and that is that warforged have a master to command them, a society that gives them structure. This is the cause of a great deal of envy among the leaderless goliaths. While they may be graced with a command from the giants every once in 10 years, for the most part, goliaths are left to their own devices. Warforged are constantly commanded by their dwarven masters. This difference in command, in leadership has led to two very different results. The first result would be the expected one. The goliaths feel an intense hatred, abandoning their laws, honor, and senses to destroy any warforged, their mere presence being enough to drive them into an insatiable rage. The other result is unexpected. In the history of the warforged, some charismatic warforged leaders have managed to not only talk a raging goliath down from their anger, but to actually convince them to serve the dwarven host. As unbelievable as it sounds, the warforged leader, Korallin Hylt, managed to absorb three goliath tribes over the course of four years into the Forgwen empire. After the third tribe was absorbed, a giant took notice however, and commanded the Goliath tribes back, and they went back with joy. With their new information on the defenses of the dwarves and the maps of their underdark civilization, the giants gathered a massive host of goliaths, orcs, and their own giants to attack the dwarves. It ended badly for both parties, the dwarves suffering the loss of a city, and the Giantkin host suffering a total loss. The Giantkin do not know of what happened to the expedition, only that they never came back following the incursion 128 years ago. Notable Warforged * Korallin Hylt the Eldest, the Peacemaker, the Wanderer, the Renegade. Category:Races Category:Sentients Category:Culture Category:History Category:Goliath Category:Dwarves